


Need

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), Oviparous Trolls (Homestuck), Oviposition, Pheromones, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Sending the Psiioniic into heat during their preaching missions was really one of the worst jokes the universe played on him, especially with how everyone smelledso good.The Psiioniic goes into heat, but luckily he has a couple of trolls to help him out.
Relationships: The Disciple/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman, The Disciple/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 63
Collections: Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> would love to see the psiioniic in heat, either still enslaved or on the run. whether he's running with the signless crew or not is up to you, and even if he is i'm not picky who he's with! some pheromone play would be nice, and going on the edge of dubcon is alright as long as psii is happy and fucked full of eggs (whether implied in the future or in the present! maybe he's full of unfertilized eggs! go FUCKING NUTS!)

Mituna lowered the cloth of the marquee after ducking underneath, gasping in the cool air of the outside and tugging at his clothes. The loose jumpsuit started to feel like it was strangling him, the sweat and other fluids trapped against his skin and groin not helping.

Sending him into heat during their preaching missions was really one of the worst jokes the universe played on him, especially with how everyone smelled _so good._  
The tent trapped in all the heat and smells and trolls, and even just _standing_ there made him feel overwhelmed.

He rushed into the forest and began to strip off, not bothered about any troll who happened to catch him. If anything, it would be a good thing.  
After getting far enough into the forest, he ducked behind a tree and peeled off his jumpsuit until it rested around his knees, sighing in relief as a little of the tension melted away. Panting, he reached down and held his sensitive yellow bulges in his hand, slime dripping over his fingers as he began loosely rubbing them along the length, breath rugged and hoarse as the desperate ache inside of him began to ease. Mitunas psionics crackled along his skin pleasantly, highlighting the delicious feeling of the air sticking to his sensitive skin.

The burning in his nook began to overpower the Psiioniic, and he leaned back against the tree, awkwardly plunging his fingers into his nook from behind in rhythm to the rubbing of his bulges, which were held together in one hand. He twitched and bucked against nothing but his hands, breath staggering in his chest as he felt a great need in his core, air filled with a hot, sweet smell that made his legs shake with a carnal, undeniable need.

"Hey fur-horns~" A voice purred, hot breath tickling the back of his neck.

The Psiioniic froze up, not just out of surprise but out of the burning heat that shattered his resolve and crushed his genebladder until it felt like he was going to cum on the spot.

"Mmmm, you smell _so_ good, Mituna." He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and caress his sensitive body from behind, the man turning around to see Meulin rocking against him.

"F-fuck...Meu..."

"Mew're in heat~ I've been having these furges pawll night beclaws of mew. Mew've been teasing me furcilessly, It's purretty amazing that I've managed to hold back fur so long." Mituna became acutely aware of a hot tentabulge squirming against his back, the feeling completely overriding any rationality in his brain. He couldn't speak, only able to melt against Meulin's touch.

"Mew want my bulge?"

"2hiit-ye2-plea2e~!" He begged, entranced and controlled by the feeling in his gut. She smelled so good, so strong.

Without missing a beat, Meulin thrust into him, her barbed tendril pumping in and out of his gushing nook and stirring up his insides in the best way. He bumped his hips against hers in rhythm to her thrusts, trying to get as much of that heavenly feeling as he could inside of him. It rubbed against his walls _perfectly_ and Mituna couldn't help but let out breathy, unrestrained moans every time he felt his insides fill up with her bulge, the tendril squirming inside of him as she pounded it inside.

Meulin was just as eager as the Psiioniic, ravenously slamming into him like an animal, his scent just driving her wild like she was going to go into heat too. It was hypnotic how his nook squeezed and quivered around her bulge every time he felt those barbs scrape against his eager walls, the Disciple already able to feel her shameglobes preparing eggs ready to breed his tasty little nook and fill it to the brim, marking him as hers and only hers to use. The more he struggled for breath and rocked his needy ass back and forth, the more Meulin wanted to see it slosh with her cum and eggs, plugged full and begging for more.

The pair could do nothing but shamelessly rut against each other, bodies hot with the instinct to breed. The Disciple was rough and strong, and despite the humiliation of being so desperate for his kismesis, he was as malleable as putty in her hands, her scent melting his mind until all he could focus on was the need to feel to her bulge and cum and eggs fill his desperate, fertile nook.

"Ngh~ I can f33l mew squ33ze around me like crazy. Mew must _really_ like my bulge, your nook is so wet already!."

"Plea-j-ju2t don't stop~!" He begged, gasping through the thick smell in the air.

The scent had gotten heavy, every breath making him feel like his body was on fire, nook gushing for attention. 

"Ka-kankrii?" Through his blur of lust he could see the Signless heading towards him like he was entranced, panting.

He said nothing and kissed Mituna on the mouth, tongue slipping through his teeth and sucking against his own tongue. The Psiioniic tensed up, surprised and confused at feeling another hot bulge squirm against his entrance, Kankri not even waiting for Meulin to even pull back before ramming his tendril up inside his nook, stuffing it alongside her bulge and stretching him wide. The panic subsided instantly however, Kankri's hot touch and sweet smell making his brain melt and his nook tremble around the two bulges, the Psiioniic wondering how he managed to feel so good with just one. The Signless wrapped his hand around Mituna's bulges and roughly squeezed them up and down, messily jacking him off while his bulge sloshed in and out of his nook.

"F-fuck~ I-I'm s9rry Mituna-y9u tw9 just smell s9-"

"Huah~ my nook-II cannn't-iit'2-nNGHA~!" He moaned, the feeling of being passed back and forth between the two turning his brain and nook to mush. It was all so much, Mituna unable to think of anything else but having his gushing wet nook crammed full of clutches of eggs, mating like an animal until he was properly bred.

Mituna could barely even stand with how his legs trembled, The Disciple and Kankri having to hold him up while they fucked him, pressing him between the two, giving them more leverage to push their bulges deeper into his abused and needy hole. He couldn't fight it, the lewd, wet slapping noises ringing through his body as he let out his weak moans, nook _shuddering_ as the two bulges thrust in and out.

Meulin was animalistic and insatiably fast, making him slosh and around her, the barbs of her thick bulge grinding against the deepest and most sensitive walls of his nook as she growled into his ear, ready to breed him. Kankri however, was rhythmical and tender, savouring every hot squeeze of Mituna's nook as he drunk in the teasingly sweet smell, not fighting for more or resisting, just letting it set his nerves on fire and engulf him as The Psiioniic moaned at his every touch.

The desire between the three grew, and to The Psiioniic's growing anticipation and need, he could tell that the blissful finish would come soon, the heat and desperation gnawing in his nook. He felt Meulin bite into his shoulder as she thrust hungrily into his needy body, Mituna not even crying out but just _moaning_ at the feeling of her teeth digging into his lean, sensitive flesh, and the way each time she pounded his nook the tip of her bulge curled to fit _everything_ in. It was mind melting, the harsh, frantic breeding from the back, and the rhythmical mating from the front, both of them stirring up his insides and stretching him out to the point he didn't know if the eggs would stay inside him or just fall out.

As soon as the deliciously humiliating thought of his ruined, gaping nook crossed his mind, he felt The Disciple press against him, bulge shoved deep as Kankri continued his rutting. Suddenly the Psiioniic felt his insides _flood_ with her hot cum, the excess dripping down his trembling thighs as he felt her bulge swell, the length bulging steadily from the bottom to the top until her eggs popped out and pushed into him, stretching him even more. It didn't take long until the Signless came too, spraying his cum all over Meulin's eggs before adding his own clutch, one by one. This finally pushed the desperate Mituna to cum, nook throbbing and tightening up over the torrent of cum and eggs as he gasped out a small warble of a moan, a small spurt of his own cum dribbling out of his two bulges and joining the rest of the slurry that freely gushed down his legs. He was held in between the two, cum spraying out in between pops of the eggs, nook overflowing with the warm slime until it felt like his stomach distended, bulging with those squishy, fertile eggs.

"Th-thank2...that wa2-NGHH~!" The Psiioniic moaned in surprise, feeling the Disciple and then the Signless start thrusting again, stirring up his slurry filled insides, body still twitching and shaking from cumming as more slime squirted out with each thrust. With the way they moved, it didn't seem like they were going to be stopping any time soon, promising to fill him up and breed him more.


End file.
